Just Like You
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: Hotaru is the only scout left and is sucked into the dragonball world. Redone.
1. Default Chapter

Just Like You  
  
This is a Dragon Ballz/ sailor Moon fanfic. It is a romance between two characters with similar backgrounds. There are two major pairings of Hotaru and Juunanagou (or seventeen if you prefer) and Hotaru and Trunks. There are some yaoi situations too between Juu and trunks and a few Gohan and Trunks flashbacks. This is out of the original timeline, but set in the DBZ future. Be forewarned Hotaru will be slightly OOC. It is a result of being the only senshi left. It plays on emotions so please have an open mind. ~Pyrakat  
  
Part I  
  
"A Synthetic Nature"  
  
"I am the morning and the evening star, the Gods will tremble at the sound of my name and the people shall bow before me in fear." ~Pharoah  
  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, she was all that was left from the apocalypse. She was death and rebirth and now she existed on a parallel plane. Hotaru scanned the ruins. She had left one world of destruction to come to another world of destruction. Ashes and dust with scattered remains of buildings poking through the settling dirt were all that was in view for miles. Such emptiness plagued her. Surely the gods were laughing at her, the goddess of death doomed to remain lonely. She climbed upon a crumbled wall to wait for the chance to change planes again. Waiting for another revolution. Her cold lonely existence was interrupted by the clattering of rocks from behind her. She made no movement to acknowledge it.   
  
A deep cruel voice made its presence know to her. He cleared his throat icy blue eyes observing her suspiciously. "I didn't think there were any humans stupid enough to come out in the open like that." Juunanagou walked up next to her. "Then again I have never seen a human stupid enough not to fear me." He chuckled to himself not really caring if she heard him. He kicked some dust up eyeing her fragile form for a minute. He noticed dark amethyst tresses bluntly cut to frame her face and pale skin the color of ivory ever so greatly showing by her sailor girl clothing. Something else caught his attentions, a sparkling droplet that fell to the dust beside his boot.   
  
"I would appreciate it if you left me to live out the rest of this life in peace." She said quietly not moving. "I would rather waste away to nothing in this man made body than live in eternal solitude."   
  
Juunanagou narrowed his eyes slightly at this fragile girl. He slumped to the ground beside her considerably taller than her. "Man made body you say?" He idly picked up a rock and crushed it easily in his hand. He wondered why he was even talking to this filthy human girl. Maybe it was the fact she didn't fear him, or maybe he thought she'd be some entertainment, whatever the case he continued. "So little girl, what's your name?" He turned to face her wilted melancholy form   
  
"Tomoe Hotaru. One would ask you the same question." She responded only turning her head slightly to see who had interrupted her.   
  
Juunanagou was dumbfounded. "You honestly don't know who I am." He tipped his head haughtily. "I am Juunanagou." He answered half expecting her to run in fear. Hotaru just nodded her head as if to acknowledge that yes, he was really talking to her. Juunanagou caught a glimpse of her eyes, wide violet eyes surrounded by dark lush lashes. He felt his body respond to the sensuous sight. Despite being an android, he was still a teenager with need for sexual release. He frowned to himself. He hadn't had a good lay in a long time, because he refused to degrade his perfect form with hookers and red light district trash. Hotaru watched him from the corner of her eye. He reminded her of a form locked away in memories. An alter form of herself with evil intentions. "I've changed my mind. I was going to kill you, but you seemed to have sparked my interest and I believe you could be of some entertainment to me." His eyes glinted with demonic nature and his voice dripped with sensuality. "I wonder if you scream like my other little toy. Do you know of him? His eyes are blue and he has lavender hair silky to the touch. I could kill him if I didn't love him so much." Juunanagou reached out to touch her dark tresses. "Why does everybody like violet hair?" he chuckled at his own question.   
  
"Purple is an expressive color."she responded. "It's a symbol of royalty." She stopped talking as she felt his hand touch her hair and neck. "You're so cold and lifeless." She whispered. "Just like me."   
  
Juunanagou stopped to cover her mouth with his hand, but to his surprise found that she was indeed telling the truth. He was like her because she was devoid of life as well. Dead. He turned her face to look at him. "Do not compare me to such imperfection again." He hissed at her. "I am perfect and unblemished!" he raised his hand to slap her, but could not find it in himself to do so.   
  
Hotaru lowered her head, but did not flinch. The sooner he killed her the sooner she could go to a better existence. She opened her eyes to find his hand just inches from her face. "I thought you were perfect." She frowned raising her head slightly. Juunanagou was surprised, but laughed to cover his shock.   
  
"I don't want to mar my perfection." He chuckled at her. "I only hurt people with my touch if they can fight me to an extent." This was true. The only person he had actually come in skin-to-skin contact with was that certain blue-eyed boy. Juunanagou watched her quietly suddenly noticing a glaive in her right hand. He had not noticed the weapon before.   
  
Hotaru narrowed her eyes at him as he walked around her. Juunanagou stopped in front of her. She regarded him with cool eyes allowing him to see that she still did not fear him. This angered Juunanagou to an extent, but he refused to be beaten by this weak girl. Hotaru secretly hoped that this was the face of her death. She had always wanted to meet her demise head on. It was tradition before she was reborn. He placed his hands roughly down on either side of her. Hotaru closed her eyes preparing to be reborn, but felt a sensation she had not felt before. Of course it was not like other people's first, but none the less she had never been kissed before. She felt his cold lips press against her own and all she could do was allow herself to be manipulated to such need. Juunanagou smiled to himself as he felt her resistance wear down and then he felt no argue from her. Hotaru herself was shocked. She had never been kissed let alone attracted any attention from the opposite sex, but here stood perfection, kissing her. She pulled away from him or at least tried to, but with no avail. He was physically much stronger than she. Hotaru started to feel dizzy as his forceful lips were drowning her in more sensations than she had ever felt before. Finally he let up on his assault and watched Hotaru's expression. A small blush crept onto her pale face.   
  
He turned her head away from him suddenly looking into the vast nothingness to ponder what had happened. "I suppose you are just like a human getting embarrassed by something like that. If you were like me that wouldn't faze you." He chuckled proud of himself for making her bend to his will. Hotaru turned her eyes to look at him her hand clenching tightly to her glaive. Despite her blush, her expression was still cold.   
  
Suddenly he found himself on his back with her glaive at his throat. "Don't toy with me 'perfection'." Her speech was low and venomous. "I am in a disagreeable mood and am not one to be trifled with." Juunanagou narrowed his eyes and cursed himself for letting his guard down then merely chuckled at her threat. His eyes started to drift upwards over her tall lace-ups, to her soft creamy legs, to. Her glaive pushed closer to his neck so he could feel the cold of the metal blade.   
  
"Alright I'll play along with this little game since you want to be so commanding." He mocked her feeling the blade run across his skin as he talked. He reached out and pulled her down by her boot into a sitting position over his lap. "Be the dominate one I dare you." Hotaru gasped at the sudden movement realizing that he was also faster than she. She felt him move slightly and she blushed again as she felt his hardness rub against her. He was threatening to take away her innocence. She frowned at his smug expression and on impulse reached out to slap him. He caught her hand in mid-assault scorning her discomfort with a light thrust of his hips. She tried to get up but his painful grip on her wrist would not allow it. He rolled her over forcefully so that he now held the position she had only seconds ago. "I gave you a chance to dominate me, but you spurned it. Your loss, you're going to have to succumb to my every whim." He nipped at her wrist, which he still held quite painfully. "You can be my innocence." He whispered into her ear ever so softly and almost regretfully.   
  
The sad realization dawned on her. He actually did plan to steal her innocence away. Fear struck in her heart and she knew he could feel it. She wanted to die not be defiled then killed. Juunanagou could feel the tension rising within her and it felt delicious to him. He had to play with her feelings to humiliate her. He nipped at her soft ear sucking gently on the lobe. Hotaru squirmed trying to get away from his searing touch. He purred throatily against her neck as he felt more deliciously negative feelings rise up from her. He was just seeking to attack her supple lips when he felt another presence.   
  
He was suddenly wrenched away from her by powerful hands. Hotaru looked up in shock. There stood an angel of earth. Gold aura surrounded his body, as he stood erect and unafraid. His features held a menacing glare as he matched his rival. Juunanagou looked at her then smirked. "We'll continue this some other time Hotaru-chan." He said amiably though his eyes denying the nicety in his voice. "Until we meet again." He stepped back and disappeared in a flash.   
  
Her savior now acknowledged her his pupil-less green eyes scanning her appearance. His eyes frightened her, but yet they calmed her. He knelt down beside her examining her form for injuries. "My name is Trunks." He examined the small bite marks on her hand. "I am the prince that inherits the ashes."  
  
Pyrakat: Chapter two Prince of the bones, coming soon. This is my first attempt at a crossover that is serious. If you don't like these pairings you can read some other fic. Don't flame me because I like them, I happen to support many others. Yeah I know Hotaru is out of character, but this is set way in the future. Any, the next chapter is sad and full of flashbacks. (Tissues not required)  
  
Note: I prefer to use Juunanagou instead of seventeen because it sounds more graceful and serious. I do have a tendency to do poetic rant on thoughts so please be kind. There will be some citrus in later chapters and trust me, I try to be very tasteful and not use slang words or unnecessary cussing in my romance scenes. I simply despise tasteless lemon unless the fic is comedic. I tried to keep Trunks and Juu in context to their person so please be kind. I did not purposely or consciously change them.  
  
Legal crap: I do not own Dragon ballz or sailor moon. (Although I wish I did own them) They are property of Akira Toriyama, funimation, and Naoko Takeuchi. Don't sue because you will not get more than some mangas and my drawings. 


	2. Prince of the ashes

Just Like You  
  
Hi everyone I'm back again with another installment of JLY. For those who don't know this is a DBZ/Sailor Moon crossover. The main couples are Hotaru/Juunanagou and Trunks/Hotaru; however, there will be some Yaoi implications with Trunks/Juunanagou and some Trunks/Gohan flashbacks. Anyway, this ficcie has citrus in later chapters and is very angst- ridden. ~Pyrakat~  
  
Part II  
  
"Prince of the Bones"  
  
"And bones scattered across the land and he ruled over them." ~Anonymous  
  
Hotaru sat uneasily on ground in front of the Earth angel. Her eyes drifted from his shoes to the dirt and back again. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked timidly.   
  
The blonde looked at her in shock. He seemed hurt. Slowly his eyes regained their pupils and returned to the luscious shade of blue they normally held while his stiff golden locks fell around his face changing back to lavender. "I am the protector here. I would not dream of killing an innocent." He tipped her face to look in to his sapphire orbs. "Please do not fear me."   
  
Hotaru nodded her head, but remained silent. She slowly stood in the rustling of her dark purple fuku. Her sad eyes scanned the mass of ruins he ruled over. It was all just dust and ashes. Even the bones lay barren and faded by the dirt. A tear trickled down her cheek. Why did she have to be the only one left? Her mind wondered. The last sailor came to a world where eventually the last survivors would die off or be killed. It was a cruel joke, and an ironic one at that. She refused to cry it had been so long, almost as if she had forgotten how. Trunks took notice of the sparkling tear and instantly his eyes held more sympathy than she knew.   
  
He gently wiped the tear from her pale cheek and licked it off his finger. This surprised her. She took and step back and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Trunks chuckled good- naturedly and waved his hands in a submissive apology. "I did not mean to startle you I was merely consuming your sadness so you would not need to feel it." Hotaru smiled slightly. It was a smile of pure feeling. His little twist on words in some way induced her to feel better. "I think we'd better get into some shelter for tonight. I'll take you home with me." He took her hand between his. "you afraid of heights?" he questioned her. Hotaru shook her head as she blushed from his touch.   
  
"No sir. Why do you ask?" She blushed like the setting sun.   
  
Trunks was lost in her deep purple eyes. He contemplated the many hues built in them. First they were deep purple in the center, then a lighter shade of the same, and faded out to almost lavendar on the edges. He snapped out of his trance when he heard her speak again. "Oh...yeah I can fly." he stated bluntly.   
  
Hotaru smiled slightly imagining the possibilities of flight. She herself even as a senshi probably could not handle it for her physical body was much too weak. She closed her eyes as the young warrior lifted her up and she reveled in the breeze on her cheeks and the kiss of the sky. Flight to her was an amazing thing and she enjoyed each moment of her flight with him as if it were her last waking moment ever.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere along the line she must have fell asleep for when she awoke it was in a soft bed with deep blues for blankets and pillows. She sat up quietly and rubbed her eyes to clear the darkness from her vision. Scanning the room Hotaru saw the young warrior sitting closs legged on the floor. He seemed in deep meditation. Hotaru thought not to disturb him, but then he suddenly stirred.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd awaken." He chuckled as he watched her. Trunks admired her beauty as he watched move quietly from the bed. His eyes scanned downward to the curves graciously flattered by her fuku. It gave him a tingly in the nether regions feeling and he immediately blushed. Silently he cursed himself for pondering such wanton thoughts.   
  
"I didn't mean to disturb you." Hotaru looked downcast swinging her legs like a child. "What's your name?" She questioned with childlike interest.   
  
"It's Trunks. I'm a Saiya-jin prince. What a place to be a prince over." he shrugged "And you? What of you?"   
  
"Tomoe Hotaru, princes of saturn and goddess of death and rebirth."She frowned "I failed the princess of the moon as her protector. I wasn't strong enough. so The goddess of time sent me here before death came to me."   
  
"Nice to meet you Tomoe Hotaru." he smiled at her with slight amusement   
  
"Royalty over wastelands, what a fate."   
  
Suddenly the window of Trunks' room blew open startling the both of them. Eyes glowing like neon he entered the room. "I figured you'd be here." Juunanagou stalked around Trunks. "How convenient. Both of you with one blow." Juunanagou smiled maliciously and licked his lips like a great lion.  
  
  
  
Hotaru watched him frightened lest he attempt what he did earlier. She curled into a fetal position on the bed and hugged the blanket tightly to herself hiding her venusian legs.   
  
Juunanagou smiled at trunks. "I haven't had a good match with you in a while." He grabbed the saiya-jin's wrist tightly. "I'm in the mood for a good romp." he whispered with great lust into the smaller boy's ear.   
  
Sorry bout the length, but I needed a lead up to the citrus. same stuff as before. Part III "A Chain of Feelings" coming soon. 


	3. Chain of Feelings

A Chain of Feelings  
  
Remember my forewarning about Yaoi? Well there is some in this chapter and some non-con, but surely if you read the first chapter you know about the warnings. Enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah special thanks to seishi sairensuno. Thanx! I'm sorry about the non- con but it fits the story.  
  
"Bound by hate bonded through love." ~izumi  
  
"A good romp, hmm.who should I choose. The purple passion or the blue- eyed beauty." Juunanagou pondered his thought with delight. "Heh, little saiya-jin.shall I show your guest how I can make you scream my name?" Juunanagou walked around trunks and skimmed his finger along the shorter boy's ear.  
  
Trunks flinched. His eyes widened as he shook his head in protest. Juunanagou stilled the prince's head and savagely ground a kiss to his lips. Trunks could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He had strong feelings for his enemy and though he would never admit that he enjoyed the torture he did. Juu was the only one he could somewhat relate to. Hotaru shivered wishing in someway she could help her new found friend but remembered that Juunanagou was quite a bit quicker than she and she would not risk Trunks getting hurt. She turned her head away hot tears springing to her eyes. Trunks struggled against juunangou kicking and clawing and trying to get free of his powerful hold. Hotaru thought the only thing she could do.So she screamed as loud as her fragile body would allow. Luckily loud enough to distract Juunanagou from the young prince. Trunks took advantage of the situation and sent a knee into the cybernetic boy's groin. The android was quite upset with the current position of embarrassment and slowly crawled to his feet before sending Trunks flying into a wall.  
  
Hotaru ran to her savior's side and tried to heal him before Juunanagou got any closer. Trunks looked deep into her amethyst depths and realized she was not innocent. The pain engraved in her gaze hurt him to the core but still he'd not let her witness such an event as the one planned by Juunanagou. He got to his feet like a soldier protecting his maiden's honor. "please Juu. don't make her see this. Not here not now not ever." Trunks pleaded with the boy that held his strings like a marionette. "please leave her out of this. It is a fight merely between us. Do not involve innocent people. Especially not her."  
  
Juunanagou smirked his cat's smile and circle the girl and boy like a wolf with his prey. He suddenly reached out and pulled Hotaru against him. "If you try what you did before I'll rip her to the core." He idly stroked Hotaru's stunned face. "such a pretty little jewel she is too." He licked her neck to show Trunks he had made his claim to her. "Try to do anything with my new toy and I will take you unprepared."  
  
Hotaru frowned stilled stunned by his threat. She closed her eyes hoping the nightmare would disappear and she would be back in crystal Tokyo running through the gardens with chibi usa skipping behind. She smiled sadly to herself. Chibi-usa had been her bestfriend. Her sister even. Now here she was with a prince of ashes and an assassin.  
  
Juunanagou smiled at his slave. " Okay my pet, she doesn't have to see to get the point." Juunangou released her too suddenly she lost her balance. He wlaked to trunks and leaned over him. "You're almost as pretty as she is." Juunanagou pushed the youth to the floor none too gently and lay over him running a hand up his leg. "you can do this willingly or we get you all hurt." Juunanagou waited for a response but all he got was a defeated sigh. He knew the saiya-jin prince enjoyed the fighting even if he denied it. He smirked as he dipped his head for another searing kiss. "Willingly you'll get more pleasure out of the deal." He whispered before attacking the boy's neck.  
  
Truncks gasped and closed his eyes embarrassed by his outburst. He thought back to his sensei.  
  
flashback  
  
"Trunks-kun you really are something amazing. You have learned so much so quickly." Gohan scruffled the boy's hair then pounced him "Come here you!" Playfully they rolled in the dirt carefree as anything.  
  
"Master do you really have to go fight them?" trunks inquired with big innocent blue eyes. "I don't want to lose you. I love you Gohan!!" He suddenly exploded Then quickly covered his mouth. He blushed and turned away hoping Gohan would forget his whole out cry. Gohan turned the young boy to face him and tipped his chin up. " I love you too kid." He brushed a soft kiss to trunks' lips. "We'll have to wait for that till after the enemy is gone and you're a little older." Gohan jumped up. "Saa I'll see you tomorrow here to train."  
  
end flashback  
  
Trunks moaned in constant streams as Juunanagou forced his blazing touch over the most sensitive areas of his body. Juunanagou whispered venomously into the prince's belly. "scream my name!" He suddenly took the saiya-jin's length in his hand and jerked.  
  
Hotaru covered her eyes as tears flowed freely from them. Trunks whimpered as Juu jerked it again.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Gohan!" the young trunks cried as the dark haired saiya-jin descended his lips to the lavendar- haired boy's body. Gently caressing it with his tongue.  
  
Trunks moaned over and over again his master's name.  
  
end flashback  
  
"Gohan !!" Trunks called upsetting Juunanagou quite a bit. "Gohan." he called his master's name over and over again like a mantra blocking out who was really torturing his senses. Trunks twisted and turned against the hold. Tears streamed down his face. "Why must an enemy cause me to do this." His mind raged. "Gohan I'm sorry." Mentally he apologized to his dead master for every mown that escaped his lips that was caused by his murderer.  
  
"He used to scream my name too." Juunanagou gusted across Trunks' ear. "He is just the same as you just you are prettier." Juunanagou smirked as he watched the tears fall freely from the young prince's eyes.  
  
He submitted to him. "Juu." he panted desperately to the synthetic boy. "Juu. Juu." The android almost happily finished the begging boy off satisfied that he had gotten what he wanted. "I hate it." Trunks whispered as he turned his head to the side red with anger and guilt. "I hate myself."  
  
Juunanagou then turned to Hotaru. "You are going to help my situation." He cupped her innocent face. "You need to learn how to though." He took her hand in his and nibbled the knuckle.  
  
Hotaru shrank away suddenly frightened by what he was planning for her. "Please don't." She whispered in a soft tone. "I'm not ready for that." she shied from his almost tender hold on her cheek. She paled as he guided her hand down the front of his body. "Please don't." she begged slightly louder. "I don't want to be." She turned her face to the wall shutting her eyes tightly. "Please don't you're the same as me."  
  
Juunanagou froze upon hearing those words. He quickly jerked his hand back from Hotaru. "Don't compare me to you! I am perfect!" He hastily retreated to a corner of the room. "I hate you!"  
  
Hotaru approached him warily. "perfection is only in the purest sense. You seem to have something that makes you indecisive." She knelt down close to his leg. "Twice you have spared me. There is more to you than even you know." You are just like me. Can you feel that chain which connects our thoughts? Cold and lifeless. That's what we are. We are longing for a way to make us feel human again. Well at least I am." 


	4. Sewing up Wounds

Hey peeps Minerva is back with another chapter. Same warnings as always. Don't worry all you Trunks Hotaru fans, that is coming up. (Don't you guys know the prince always gets the princess) Anyways, enjoy!!  
  
Sewing up the wounds  
  
"Could my mistakes be vanquished if you touched me?" ~ Akurei Kageyami  
  
Hotaru sat on the floor he legs crossed under her still quite befuddled about the whole scene that had just unfolded. She took several moments to absorb all that had revealed itself to her. She felt suddenly very weak. Trunks stirred beside her muttering soft oaths as he straightened himself up. She turned to look at the broken boy. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head. "If I had never come here this wouldn't have happened." Tears fell like glass from her eyes. "It's my fault you got." she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Don't say that. It's not true." Trunks crawled to her. "I'm used to it. Besides I'm glad I met you. You are like a rare gem. It made me feel I have some one to protect again." Trunks tipped her head up to gaze into the deep violet depths of her violet-framed eyes. "You don't need to be sorry." Trunks chuckled at her. He tapped her nose before cleaning up the mess from just a bit ago.  
  
Hotaru watched him a slight blush staining her cheeks. Never had anyone told her she was beautiful, but here she had.well almost had two men fighting over her. She smiled quietly as she watched this prince. She didn't feel so alone anymore. He turned and smiled at her. Hotaru shyly waved at him. He was like her savior and for once the goddess of death was not thinking about how much she wanted to die, no, she was thinking about how much she wanted to live. Even in a vast wasteland she wanted to share in fellowship with this handsome boy. Hotaru finally stood and went to help him pick up the shards of glass from the window. The hole of loneliness in her heart and in his as well seemed to be connected and both of them wanted to fill it with the other's presence. They brushed hands as they went for the same piece. Both blushed at the tiny sensation. Trunks reached to pick up the shard but ended up cutting a razor thin line in his hand. He grunted. Those little cuts hurt like all hell to him. Hotaru calmly took his hand in hers and closed the small wound.  
  
"You big baby."she joked. Joked? When did she, the goddess of absolute solitudity, joke with another. Trunks cringed at the small sting. "hold still." She commanded gently. "The sting will go away in a bit." Trunks frowned as he could feel the skin sewing itself back together Hotaru sighed quietly. She hadn't quite recouped from her last attempt to heal him. Her vision became blurry and suddenly the room went black.  
  
Hotaru awoke to the sweet sound of birds chirping. She smiled as she yawned and scanned the room. She spotted the young prince asleep in a chair with a blanket draped lazily over him. At this time she realized how young he was. Probably he was no older than she. The saiya-jin prince seemed content in another world. He looked like a small child safe from harm. Hotaru was touched that he had stayed up with her and on top of that let her use his bed. She flushed. She spent the night in a man's bed. It was an innocent thing, but still she giggled.  
  
Trunks awoke by her hushed laughter. "You feeling better Hotaru- chan?" he sleepily questioned. He stretched and yawned. Then he blinked bringing Hotaru's cute little form into focus.  
  
She giggled and blushed. "It was nothing. I was just thinking." Hotaru began to wonder when she had started giggling so much. The saturnine princess swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Had she been wearing her fuku all this time? Oh well. She detransformed down to a purple turtleneck and black pants. Hotaru looked at herself in the broken mirror. "I don't remember wearing this." She idly commented to herself. She shrugged and straightened herself out.  
  
Trunks gawked at her. Never had he seen one changes clothes like that. IT shocked him beyond all imagining. "How did you do that?" He stuttered while pointing.  
  
"It's rude to point." Hotaru interjected. "And also rude to stare." She stretched the slight soreness out of her body. "Not that it really matters. Everyone stares at me. Well they used to before they died."  
  
"Why did they die?" trunks asked genuinely curious of the situation. "What happened that you ended up here, with me."  
  
Hotaru relayed her story to him.  
  
"Times were tough then.every planet was at war with the dark ones." flashback  
  
Hotaru walked through the gardens of the crystal palace with the princess serenity. She was the rose-haired daughter's personal protector. The others guarded the queen while she was appointed the task of keeping the princess. "I was a guardian for Small Lady heir to the crystal throne of the moon generation and therefore the guardian to the heir to the silver crystal of light. My purpose was to always protect her no matter what. She was like a sister. During this time of war the crystal palace was kept under deep and thourogh watch. Everyone was worried about an invasion from the negative forces of the Negaverse the parallel dimension to the silver millennium. Like any other given day Chibi-usa had finished her princess tutelage and was wandering about the vast gardens, me close behind watching for enemies. Apparently my powers of detection were completely evaded as a swarm of youma stormed the palace. Quickly I ushered my princess into the confines of the palace of quartz. I transformed into the battle attire, which I wore when we met and ran toward the fray. Unfortunately I had exerted a great deal of my energies healing the palace guards and my weak physical body collapsed. The princess ran from the safety of the palace to protect me an instant to late though did I notice the enemy. I tried to run toward my sister my princess but my body would not bear the strength to raise itself from the ground. I heard the sickening crack of her collarbone as the bladed appendage of a youma descended upon her. At that instant I cried all the tears I had left to cry. I raised my staff to the dark sky and summoned the destruction of the earth with my power. Right before the earth collapsed on itself Pluto the last standing senshi sent me through the gates of time and into this world. Your world."  
  
end flashback  
  
"I guess she sent me here to clean the wounds to stitch them closed."  
  
  
  
Okay you guys this is the fourth chapter. The next chapter again will be up as soon as I can get it. Thank you again Seishi Sairensuno for your support oh and thank you Lady Espelle for reviewing. Anyway next chapter Purple passion. Trunks and Hotaru all the way. This one's for you Seishi Sairensuno.  
  
Laters,  
  
Minerva 


	5. Purple Passion

Minerva is back with another chapter. YEAH! Go me. Anyway this is a completely Trunks and Hotaru chapter. Watch for citrus. Enjoy!  
  
Purple Passion  
  
If you are red and I am blue, then we together make the most royal color of all. ~Yumeko  
  
Trunks sat quietly in the gravity chamber making himself strong enough to defend her honor, the princess who had come to him just a few weeks ago. He tried to concentrate his mind but it kept drifting. Drifting to her long creamy legs and her deep purple hair, those sad amethyst eyes and all the things about her that made him so bothered. Stop that. He told his body mentally. He sighed after awhile trying to ignore the hormones racing though him. Trunks rose from the floor and decide he was hungry and would go find something to eat. He exited the small room and made a beeline for the refrigerator. However he was greeted with the site of Hotaru at the rather large stove cooking a yummy smelling concoction. He watched he quietly from afar noting that she looked cute in an apron.  
  
Before she had been sent here, Hotaru had learned how to cook from makoto. Mako was one of the most powerful and the best cook around as well as the best charmer of men. Hotaru was quite glad that she had learned form the best. She felt she had to repay the saiya-jin in someway. The least she could do was cook for him. "Where do you think you are going?" She bent over to pick up the carrot that had rolled off the counter top and into the floor. Trunks blushed and turned away accidentally hitting a chair on the way out of the kitchen and startling Hotaru. Hotaru blushed as she saw trunks and abruptly stood up straight. She turned back to the counter top and continued to cut the vegetables for soup. "Are you hungry?" She asked nervously. Slightly embarrassed for dropping the carrot while he was around. "I mean I felt like I should do something for you seeing as you well saved me and you are letting me stay here." She smiled uneasily. Seems she has developed a little crush on the prince of the ashes. She blushed more. Trunks noted the pink staining her cheeks and smiled at her. It was cute to him and it gave him hopes that she liked him. Hotaru turned back to her current task with the carrots and poured the chopped pieces into a large pot. "It'll be read in a minute." She sat down at the table and pushed the hair from her forehead. "In my physical body even some of the smallest things can make me tired."  
  
  
  
Trunks sat down at the table beside her. "Why is that exactly? I mean I don't want to pry or anything." He looked at her face intently. "What makes you so tired?"  
  
She sighed. "I was really sick when I was a child. My father, Dr. Tomoe was looking for a cure for me. It was funny seeing as I would grow to be the senshi of death. I wasn't supposed to be Small Lady's guardian. I was supposed to destroy the earth. There was a fire in the lab one night while dad was working in his medicine. The flames burned most of my body. Dad was so sad he tried everything to save me. Finally he gave my soul to mistress nine looking for the Holy Grail that would heal me. He rebuilt a body for me while he was consumed by the demon he sold his soul to." She sighed again. "Small lady was my friend and she would not let me become the destroyer so mistress nine left me. Even with the synthetic body without her spirit I became weak again." She looked at Trunks again "I'm thankful for what I can get. Being the destroyer also allows me to be the rebuilder. That's why I can heal."  
  
Trunks smiled. "You are quite unique." He lowered his head to the table "rare gem you are." He sniffed. "That smells wonderful. What is it?" He sighed in delight.  
  
"It's a soup that mako taught me how to make." She smiled as she stood to take the pot from the stovetop. Hotaru set the pot down in the sink and ran some water around it to cool it off. "Here." She brought two small bowls to the table and set them down.  
  
Trunks being the saiya-jin that he was quickly downed the first and was instantly up for another bowl. Hotaru laughed. For the first time in a long time she genuinely laughed. Hotaru blushed as trunks turned to look at her. She abruptly stopped laughing and turned to face out the window.  
  
"Why did you stop? You can laugh all you want. It's nice to hear the sound of sweet laughter." He swallowed the last bit of soup then stood up. "I need to practice some more." Trunks smiled. I'll see you later tonight. I could marry you just for your cooking." Realizing what he said he stood and dashed out the door. Hotaru stood there dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was cool. Hotaru sat in the dark by a window gazing out over the vast sea of stars. She sighed. It had been a long time since she had actually taken time to look at the sky. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the last time she had gazed carelessly into the sky.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ne Hotaru-chan.nani ga ni naru wa?"  
  
Hotaru turned to the other sailor scouts. "I want to be a doctor. I want to be able to heal people." She smiled as she heard the princess of fire shift beside her. "I want to be able to heal people and not scare them." She smiled.  
  
"That's great Hotaru." The thunder scout commented. "I just love people but they are afraid of my appearance. I want to be able to share my food with all kinds of people." Makoto turned on her side. "You know? To share your abilities with some one."  
  
end flashback  
  
All of them gone, she cried. Hotaru curled up in a fetal position on the floor by the window and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Trunks wandered in form the gravity chamber and saw Hotaru curled up on the floor. He ran to her side worried that she had collapsed from over exerting herself. She was crying in her sleep. Trunks' eyes softened a bit. He rubbed her back gently as if trying to give her some sort of comfort. Hotaru shivered and curled closed to his warm sweaty body. Trunks turned away to preserve decency seeing as the shirt she had taken from his closet hung just below her buttocks revealing beautiful legs of a goddess. Trunks sat quietly allowing her to be as close to him as she wished, in hopes that she would soon awaken from her terrible dream. As he wished she did. Slowly opening her puffy eyes she took notice that he was sitting there with her. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Please don't cry anymore Hotaru-chan. He turned back to her and caressed her soft tear-stained cheek. Trunks on impulse leaned over and kissed the streak from the tears. Hotaru jolted in surprise but then relaxed a little. "Sorry." He whispered in a sultry voice.  
  
Hotaru looked deep into his eyes. "That felt comfortable." She reached up and ran her fingers through his lavender locks. "I. May I?" She asked timidly. Instead of an answer she received a gentle brush of his lips. Hotaru smiled and returned the favor, slowly bringing her hands up to wrap around his neck.  
  
  
  
Trunks' saiya-jin instinct raged to get out desiring more than what he was receiving. He fought it but in the end lost wits to it. He crushed his lips passionately against his goddess' lips prompting her to open up to his lust filled kisses. Hotaru in spite of herself could not resist. She parted her lips enough to allow his tongue entrance to her mouth. A sighed escaped her lips at the new sensation washing through her. She had never quite felt a pull of such feelings. Her body stirred with urges she did not quite understand as this boy manipulated her lips. She gasped as she felt him lift her close and the ground as suddenly replaced by his thighs. Trunks molded her close to him as if he was afraid to let go lest his beautiful goddess disappear. He finally broke their kiss. Hotaru blushed in addition to the flush she had from deprivation of air. Her first real kiss. She hugged Trunks tightly. He stood and carried her so close to him away from the window and to the safety of his room. There he laid her form out on the bed for a moment just admiring her beauty. He crawled onto the bed beside her.  
  
"No more tears tonight." He hugged her around the waist and pulled the cover over them. "I'll be right here."  
  
  
  
Alright sorry guys. No lemons yet for them. Just a few more chapters. Thankies all those who have reviewed my fic. I try to update as much as possible. Anyway next chapter: A human instinct. (this will be kinda citrusy hee hee)  
  
~Minerva 


	6. Human Instinct

OKAY! Minerva is back in action. Thanks all for reviewing my ficclet. Now then same disclaimers and warnings as usual. Enjoy the next Chappy.  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Human Instinct  
  
Hotaru awoke the next morning feeling quite rested, a feeling she hadn't had since.well since she was with the other scouts. She smiled she was warm all over. Her eyes drifted shut enjoying the nice comfortable feeling. Trunks, who was already awake watched her with much amusement. He smiled knowing that He had made her feel more comfortable around him. "You undecided on if you were going to wake up?" HE whispered sweetly in her ear.  
  
"I was having the most wonderful dream." Hotaru replied happily. "About a prince and a princess falling in love. It was much like a fairy tale I was told when I was little." She opened her eyes and rolled over to face him. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess, a goddess with long silver hair and deep blue eyes. She was the princess of the moon under power with Luna. Selene as she was called was different from the other celestial beings. She had immense beauty and could easily have whomever she wanted, but instead she fell in love with Edyminion the prince of all the Earth. She always was sneaking around behind Luna's back to go see the prince, but finally she got caught. However her love was so strong for the prince of Earth that she could not bear to be separated from him and she sealed him in a crystal of sleep where she kept him eternally so that she could always be with him."  
  
Trunks smiled. "That sounds kinda sad. How could they interact?" He pulled her close. "How could they feel warmth. like this." He whispered while bringing her left hand to his lips. He watched her intake breath as he swirled his tongue around her knuckle. "How could one live eternally without that warmth? Or those feelings." He wisped against her hand.  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes. "Goddesses weren't allowed to be with the men of earth. Selene would've had to kill him, but instead she put him to sleep so she could be with him while she dreamed. Without him being alive she could not enter dreams."  
  
Trunks shrugged and grinned at her. "I suppose that is better than nothing." He pulled her close and nuzzled her deep amethyst locks. "How does breakfast sound?" He eyed her.  
  
"Fzzzzzzzt." Hotaru replied trying to mimic the sound of bacon frying before she broke down in a fit of giggles. She stretched as she moved to get up. "What are you looking at?" She questioned the saiya-jin observer.  
  
Trunks smiled and sat up next to her. "Just admiring the view." He chuckled as she blushed. Trunks watched her as she swung her legs over the side of his bed then stood again giving him a nice view of her legs. He frowned at himself. "This is not helping the morning wood." He muttered to himself. Adjusting the covers he suddenly felt very dirty. He stood on the opposite side of the bed and walked to the bathroom to rinse yesterday's coat of sweat off of himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru sat outside in the warm sun watching the clouds roll silently by. She closed her eyes thinking of the events that had recently happened. Was it really possible that she was considered beautiful? She stretched her legs out letting the sun's fingers caress every possible inch of them. Her mind kept wandering back to the deep cerulean eyes of her prince. Her prince had saved her twice and all she could do was pay him back by pitifully attempting to cook recipes her fellow guardian had taught her. Hotaru flopped back on the grass still fantasizing about her prince. Little did she know she had an audience. She frowned as she sat up getting a chill up her spine.  
  
"You remember me?" A voice came from behind her and cold hands covered her mouth. "I've come back to repay your favor." Hotaru could hear the smirk in the voice. Hotaru instantly recognized the cold voice. "I wonder if you make as much fuss as that little boy toy of mine." He grazed lustfully against her ear. I licked the shell causing her to freeze in fear. "If we are simply longing for those things that make us human again then what are we longing for?" He questioned seriously as his mouth descended down the back of her neck.  
  
  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes and sighed. "When you feel some one beneath you. do you feel any warmth at all?" She questioned suddenly scared of the answer she might receive.  
  
  
  
Juunanagou stopped for a minute. "Yes.and no." He walked around her. "It makes me feel warm like a human instinct, but it reminds me that I am different. I have power over it all and it alienates me." He kneeled in front of her. "It also reminds me of the imperfection that I used to be." Juunanagou growled.  
  
Hotaru shrank back a little. "Were you human before?" She asked still hostile towards him.  
  
Juunanagou regarded her with slightly lowered eyes. "What does it matter if I am? Humans all end up the same way." She silently prodded him with her eyes. "Yes.Imperfect.unable to save myself from the shame that my father brought upon me." His cheeks burned with anger and his voice turned lethal as he relayed his story.  
  
flashback.  
  
"Stop it daddy! You're hurting me!" a young teenage boy writhed helplessly under his father's grasp as he was invaded and abused by the man he called father. "Stop! Please!" The boy screamed in pain as the most secretive part of him was invaded and he was ripped to the core.  
  
The pain never stopped. Every night it was the same way. He blamed me for my mother suddenly dying and in her place I was his toy. Unable to fight against him.  
  
"Shut up you stupid boy!" The man reeled back and slapped the teenager against the back of the head. "It's your fault so you're gonna take her place!" He invaded the boy again more roughly ravaging the already tender spot and making the pathetic heap of human bleed and scream. Finally his lust was sated and the boy was left in the dark.  
  
end flashback  
  
"But now this makes you just like him." Hotaru stated matter of factly as she crawled toward him to speak more calmly. "Doesn't it?"  
  
Juunanagou tilted his head back. "I suppose it does, but humans are a waste and if it was up to me I wouldn't have these ridiculous urges. So I guess I fall short of perfection again. Then again when I do what these stupid hormones command I actually get pleasure out of knowing I can make my partner feel good as well. If I didn't then I would be the same. A fool that never knew what hit him."  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed. "You know that you are making him sad." She lowered her head in sympathy for the cybernetic boy. "As much as you are making his body feel good you are making his soul die away. Eventually he will feel no pleasure from you. His mind will be completely lost." Hotaru stood and brushed herself off. "But I think you are smart enough to figure that out for yourself."  
  
Wai Wai! Chappy six is done! Sorry it's taken so long. Hope you like. That's some insight into poor little juu-kun. Anyway chapter number 7 is on its way. Repeating past mistakes. More Juu-kun angst. And lots of other stuff. 


	7. Repeating Past Mistakes

Okies people Minerva has been trying to update as much as possible so here's the next chapter. Lemons are so sweet. Enjoy! This is not at all angsty. This is citrusy. The whole thing!  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Repeating past mistakes  
  
When the world gives you lemons make lemonade. ~Anonymous  
  
  
  
Trunks watched Hotaru as she placed the dishes on the table for dinner. As if entranced by the way her body moved. In actuality he was. She walked back to the kitchen and brought a bowl of rice back out. "Can you help me with the pot?" She asked the saiya-jin prince. Trunks stood abruptly and rushed passed the startled girl into the kitchen.  
  
Hotaru watched happily as he came out from the kitchen carrying the huge pot of curry. Trunks easily hefted the pot down on the table. Satisfied, they sat in silence eating. "I saw you today. With Juunanagou." Trunks sighed. "I was worried about you. Did he hurt you in anyway?"  
  
  
  
Hotaru frowned slightly. "No... He didn't. HE told me stuff...stuff about his past that I knew even an android could make up. It hurt to hear it." She sighed while taking a long drink of her tea. "Besides if you were jealous, which you probably weren't because I'm not all that desirable..." she blushed at what she was saying. "You needn't be."  
  
Trunks sighed at her. "You are beautiful. Why don't you understand that? You are a beautiful woman, and quite desirable I might add." trunks quickly covered his mouth realizing what he had just said. "I um...." He stood quickly and turned to leave. "Never make that mistake again," he muttered. "Me and my stupid mouth. I made the mistake of blurting out in the past. " He thought to himself. Mentally he scolded himself for being so impulsive.  
  
  
  
Hotaru stood shocked. No one had ever before now told her she was desirable. She looked at trunks and her eyes softened. "You're not that bad yourself." She giggled trying to ease the tension in the room. "I mean when you kissed me in all..." She cut herself off and blushed "It was nice..." she added staring at the floor. "And sleeping next to you made me feel safe." She ducked her head even lower her violet bangs covering her eyes.  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled. "Did you really like that?" He turned back around. She nodded her head quickly. "Then..." His saiya-jin instinct took over. "Shall we try something different?" His eyes glittered at her filled with lust yet they sparkled with sincerity as well.  
  
Hotaru looked up into his eyes. Hers widened in anticipation. The she smiled sweetly and nodded. Her prince was going to love her. The thought was clear in her mind. She walked quietly toward his outstretched and grasped it lovingly. Trunks pulled her into his arms and hugged her before they walked a path upstairs.  
  
"You are so beautiful little firefly and I plan to show you in every way." he whispered hotly into her ear before kissing the shell of it.  
  
Hotaru followed Trunks into the room they had shared the previous night and instantly found herself pinned against a closed door. She looked up into the half-lidded azure eyes of trunks. He closed her eyes and leaned into him for a simple kiss. Trunks sighed and kisses her lips sweetly then progressively more forcefully. Hotaru surrendered to his sweet osculation. Trunks crushed her small form against the wall desperately pouring kisses onto her. Desire that had been welled up since he first saw her. His mouth descended down her neck leaving a wet little trail. His hands wandered down her Venusian body tensing against the oh-so-perfect curves he had longed to feel beneath his fingertips. He lifted her easily from the floor and cradled her against his hips. Hotaru leaned her head back against the wall flushed slightly from the intimate contact. Her slight movement gave the prince better access to the smooth creamy skin of her neck. Trunks' fingers danced down her sides to settle on her hips. He ground his manhood against her and she gasped.  
  
Hotaru decided to do some exploring as well. Her petite hands slid gracefully from the back of his neck down the broad expanse of muscle known as his chest. The workout shirt he was wearing served no purpose as it clinged to him like a second skin. Hotaru's fingers crawled up under the hem of the shirt as he kissed her shoulders. Suddenly he let up.  
  
"Off?" He asked as he idly traced the swell of her left breast. She nodded. "Alright princess." He ripped the black shirt off while still balancing her on his hips.  
  
Trunks pulled her away from the wall and carried his beautiful goddess to the bed. He laid her out before his eyes. Slowly like a panther to his prey he crawled on the bed. Hotaru's bright eyes reflect crimson in the light as she watched his half nude form cross the bed. Her eyes descended down his body to the obviously noticeable bulge in the front of his pants. Her lids lowered into an expression almost close to that of mistress nine, almost but not quite. She chuckled at him. Trunks' eyes narrowed as he watched her. Teasingly she pushed his shirt over her shoulder revealing a purple satin bra strap. The saiya-jin inside him watched appreciatively becoming more and more bothered at the sight. The shirt pooled at her waist as she pushed it completely off. Trunks sat on his heels and observed her little tease. She turned herself to the side closed her eyes and blushed as the offending undergarment became orphaned to the floor.  
  
  
  
Trunks could bear the teasing no more. He crawled over her body licked a path from her ear to her nipple and back again. She panted beneath his ministrations and arched her chest up to his hot inviting mouth. He swirled his tongue over her left nipple nibbling at it slightly as his hand kneaded the right. Hotaru gasped and squirmed beneath him. His free hand quested lower and lower searching for the most secret part of her. Suddenly he ripped away the remaining clothes. He looked up at her his eyes narrowing slightly. She nodded then felt the sensation of his fingers against her. She pushed her hips down sheathing two of his fingers inside her womanhood. Trunks gasped at the exquisite feeling. He pulled his fingers out and jammed them back inside of her almost as if afraid he'd lose the feeling. Hotaru gasped slightly in pain but more in pleasure as his digits stretched and invaded her. She arched closer to him. He added another finger when he felt she was prepared following with the same motion of thrusting. Trunks moved his head back to her lips and kissed them gently.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm ready, and waiting." Hotaru smiled slightly. She was a little nervous, but paid it no heed.  
  
Trunks removed the last of his clothing and gave her one last look of assurance before slowly sliding his member inside her body. She arched up against him feeling the initial stab of pain. He waited allowing her body to become adjusted to the feeling of him. His length was quite well endowed as it easily accommodated her inner caverns. Hotaru nodded for him to keep going. Trunks grunted as he pulled back out and shoved his manhood back inside her body. He got lost in the wonderful bliss of her tight hot body. He thrusted harder and harder. Going faster, her could feel and impounding orgasm approaching. Hotaru arched her hips up to meet his rhythm panting and gasping and making erotic purring noises from the back of her throat.  
  
Trunks body could not hold out and suddenly a power charge flew through him and he changed into the golden-haired warrior that had saved her. The pleasure was almost too intense for her as she felt his body so immediately become stronger. Her orgasm racked her body and Saturn's symbol glowed brightly on her forehead.  
  
Trunks came collapsing over her and filling her with his essence. After a bit he pulled his sated body from hers and curled up next to her.  
  
"ai shiteru."  
  
  
  
Okay more goodies coming soon. Thanx all for your reviews. This was for Lady espelle and seishi sairensuno. Love you guys. Been with me since the start. 


	8. Demon within

Hey guys Minerva is back from exams with a new chapter of Just like you. It's so hard to make a good one after a wonderful lemon. Anyway sorry it took so long. This has a non-con warning. Juu gets a little jealous over his purple-haired companions. Sorry guys he's in this fic for a reason besides me liking him because I am making him very mean and angstilicious.  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
Demon Within  
  
Hotaru awoke next to her prince. Even with the happenings of last night the smell of lovemaking lightly hung in the room. She smiled. That had been the first time she had ever acted with such abandon. The sun streamed in on her prince's face casting an angelic glow about him that made her happy. The joy of last night brimmed inside her and for once she felt free.  
  
Trunks turned on his side the blanket riding curiously low on his narrow hips. He sighed and smiled in his sleep. Even he seemed to her to have ease written on his face instead of anger or fear. Serenity suited him. She knew he was a gentle person at heart. A little boy forced to grow up too fast. Here he laid though, seemingly calm and dreaming so peacefully as a sleeping babe.  
  
Hotaru slid from the covers and pulled one of his black tank tops on as she walked down to the kitchen to make him breakfast. She chuckled to herself as she thought of how big his appetite was after strenuous physical activity. The purple-hair girl smiled as she rummaged about to find proper breakfast foods.  
  
Unbeknownst to her was a watcher. His pride hurt and possibly his feelings though he'd never admit it. Juunanagou observed her jealously. Hot tears of anger threatened to fall form his eyes. He was supposed to conquer her. She was supposed to be his innocence not the saiya-jin's. He balled his hand into a fist. The events he had seen the previous night replayed like a stuck track in his mind.  
  
flashback  
  
Trunks had carried her to his room barely able to contain his desire for the girl. Juunanagou had seen it. Infact he had seen the admiration trunks had felt for the girl the night he defiled him in front of her. It didn't seem to faze her. She acted with such abandon as she explored Trunks' perfect body. She allowed his every move. Every time he touched her Juunanagou felt the searing kiss of envy. Hurt. He diverted his eyes from the window as he slid to the ground in a pathetic heap. He sat silently. Almost as if he could hear their mixed cries of pleasure. He vowed revenge. Revenge for his slave breaking his rules. Revenge for his lesser conquering his goddess. He narrowed his eyes as he gathered his wits about him. She would be the target. He would have his way.  
  
end flashback  
  
He willed the tears not to come. Not when he was this close. He would get what he desired. No turning back. Juunanagou silently slipped into the oddly shaped place. Quietly he sneaked behind the unsuspecting princess. He had thought this though. From behind her he wrapped his arms possessively around her midsection.  
  
"Trunks you were supposed to stay asleep. I wanted to make you breakfast." She giggled. His arms tightened around her almost painfully but not quite. "Well I guess it doesn't matter now." Hotaru blushed thinking of her wonderful night as she quietly juiced the oranges for juice.  
  
Juunanagou dropped a kiss to the back of her neck. Hotaru shivered. He smiled as he felt the tremble run up her spine. Juunanagou's hand's left her stomach and trailed down her body the left traveled to her hip and held her in place as the right explored under the black clothing to knead her breast. Hotaru froze. His touch was cold to her skin. She closed her eyes trying to escape from the world.  
  
"It's never safe to left your guard down." Instantly Juunanagou had trapped her with his body against the floor. He growled as he ripped the offensive article of clothing away from her body. "Mine! Not his! Everything in this place belongs to me!" he yelled angrily not caring if the prince heard. In fact he wanted the boy to come down to defend his princess. He wanted trunks there to see him manipulating Hotaru. To know he had failed to protect her. His fingers ravaged her body. She was still slightly sore from last night and her body throbbed has he forced his fingers inside her.  
  
Hotaru cried out in pain. Tears filled her eyes as she felt almost betrayed. She thought that she had been able to help him deal, but he was worse now. Juunanagou continued to roughly attack her body. He yelled obscenities as he entered he body with his length. Invaded her already ravaged body and pushed hard against her. Hotaru screamed again.  
  
Juunanagou rocked hard against her form hurt her in almost every way possible from that position. "You are just filthy like him! To think that I had almost believed that you were like me. That you were perfection. I should put you in your place!" he screamed at her tears of anger and hurt falling from his eyes as he violated her body.  
  
  
  
Trunks clothed himself quickly hear the distressed cries of his goddess followed by the angry yellings of the cybernetic boy. He flew down to the kitchen like quicksilver. He released all that of the demon that encompassed being a saiya-jin when is eyes fell upon His Hotaru being raped. Rage exploded within him. "You Fucking Bastard!! Leave Her Alone!!"  
  
Juunanagou turned his attentions towards Trunks. "I told you not to touch her. You stupid human! I control you just as I controlled your precious master Gohan." Juunanagou made himself proper to fight as he stalked toward the saiya-jin prince. "Oh to see the look on your face was priceless. The night you found him with me. Found him begging for more from me. The look of envy was priceless, and when I killed him the rage you had was delicious. Like now. You can never have some one you love. I will always take them away."  
  
  
  
Trunks faltered a bit then his glare returned icier than before. "Fuck you!" he spat out before charging at the black-haired boy. They traded blows. Anger spark Trunks' every attack adding force the cybernetic boy was not used to seeing. He reveled in the feeling.  
  
  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened in fear as she saw the very core of Trunks' innocence chipped away. She wouldn't allow it. She would be strong. "Stop This!! It's All Wrong!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Instantly the room was flooded with soft purple light. Her light. She transformed into the goddess of death again. The warriors stopped fighting.  
  
  
  
Her boots hit the floor with a clack as she stepped out of the light surrounding her. The purple sailor girl outfit shined like new and the blade of her silence glaive caught the light.  
  
"Hotaru stay out of this! I don't want you getting anymore hurt than you are."  
  
Hotaru frowned at him. "Don't hurt Juu, don't corrupt your innocence. He's confused Trunks. I need to be the one to settle this." Her soft violet eyes pleaded with him. Trunks finally let up and went back to a normal stance.  
  
Juunanagou watched Hotaru. She was wearing what she was the day he saw her in the ruins. His eyes narrowed onto her weapon. He remembered what it felt like to have the blade pressed against his neck. Surely she wasn't stupid enough to try that again.  
  
Hotaru prayed silently. She hoped her powers would work here. "Death reborn revolution." Her glaive spun in circles as she said the words, but something strange happened. A purple light encompassed Juunanagou. His body seemed to change yet not. Suddenly the light flashed violently and Juunanagou fell to the floor in a nude heap. He moved slightly. What had happened to him? He sat up quietly but when he tried to stand he collapsed. Hotaru gasped. She didn't understand what had just happened. She was supposed to have killed him. Was her desire to save his soul so great that she had kept that from happening? "Reborn."  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at Hotaru. "What just happened?" He looked at Juunanagou sitting in a helpless confused pile on the floor.  
  
Hotaru confronted Juunanagou and knelt in front of him. He looked into her eyes frightened. His blue eyes held her for the longest time before she realized what had happened. His eyes were like Trunks' hurt and innocent. She smiled. "He's alive again. He's human. Just like when he was younger." She stood and turned to Trunks. "We can't let him remember what happened ok?"  
  
  
  
Trunks was a little wary about this new turn of events. None the less he grabbed a sheet from the linens closet and wrapped around the startled boy. Juunanagou looked up at trunks. Their blue eyes met for a moment. Trunks turned away and picked the boy up bringing him to a spare room and sitting him on the bed.  
  
"You need to rest." Hotaru said while lightly kissing his forehead. "Go to sleep."  
  
Trunks didn't understand it but he knew that Hotaru would help him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that's this one. Don't worry there is a lot more to the story. Thanx everybody for reviewing and I am sorry again it took so long. I'm on break now so I should be getting more chapters done. 


	9. Reborn Again

Hey everybody! Minerva is back in action with another development into the ficcie. Poor little trunks, He's all confused. Anyway here's the next chapter. A fair forewarning: there is a lot of angst in this dealing with Juunanagou. He had to learn to hate from somewhere. Anyways enjoy! Like always the characters here do not belong to me I am merely borrowing them for a fanfic that I am making no personal gain on.  
  
Just like You Chapter IX Reborn again  
  
Juunanagou awoke. He focused his eyes trying to identify his new surroundings. He shivered as he wrapped the thin sheet around himself a little tighter. He couldn't remember what happened. All he could remember was soft purple light. The door opened slightly. He noticed a cute girl poke her head inside. Then she stepped in followed by a tall enchanting boy. Juunanagou tipped his head to the side admiring the pair.  
  
"Ah good you're awake." The girl smiled and walked to the bedside handing him a tray with food on it. "I thought you might be hungry."  
  
  
  
Juunanagou looked at the scrumptious looking food. He infact was hungry. He had felt like he hadn't eaten in years. "Thank you." He whispered. "Who are you?" He looked back up at the girl.  
  
  
  
"My name is Hotaru. and this, this is Trunks." She said pointing to the youth beside her.  
  
  
  
Juunanagou studied the boy. He was very beautiful, beautiful like the girl. He watched the way the boy's muscles rippled under his skin as he moved. Juunanagou blushed as the boy noticed his lingering gaze and turned away. Trunks turned away as if he didn't notice and pretended his fingernails were more interesting. The fact that this new "reborn" Juunanagou was watching him made him feel awkward. Juunanagou frowned slightly as he went to eating his food as he listened to Hotaru speak to him. She was sweet and spoke softly almost like a mother he never knew. He smiled as she reached up to brush his hair. He couldn't remember when anyone had ever done that. He could've loved her if it wasn't for the mysterious boy. He was thrilled by the mere presence of him like as if he was a great wild cat. Trunks turned and looked at him again then walked out of the room. Juunanagou almost was hurt by his abrupt exit. Then something dawned on him.  
  
"What's my name? I can't remember."  
  
  
  
Hotaru looked at him. "I don't know." She smiled. "But can I call you Juu-kun?"  
  
  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Juu." He nodded his head again as if he was approving the name. "It's nice and simple." He smiled at her again.  
  
"You have a nice smile." She turned toward the door as it opened again revealing the youth. "He's back with your clothing. So I'll leave you to get dressed. Bye bye." Hotaru waved and smiled as she left the room.  
  
Juunanagou looked at the clothing. A long-sleeved athletic shirt and a pair of black track pants. He shrugged. Looked comfortable enough to him. Trunks quietly left the room, as he made himself presentable.  
  
" 'Taru-chan I don't know if I can do this. It's so hard. I mean I could've forgave him and even learned to care for him, but I think of all the bad he's done. I can't do it." Trunks sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I will try Hotaru, for you I will try to see what you see."  
  
  
  
Hotaru stroked Trunks' cheek and kissed it. "It will all work out." She turned to walk downstairs. "At least this way he isn't hurting anyone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Juunanagou walked down the stairs of the Capsule Corps. He wandered about curious of the new place. He stopped as he passed by a room with the door cracked slightly. He peeked inside careful not to make a sound. His eyes fell upon the young prince practicing. He moved like a panther graceful, and quick. Juunanagou found that easily he could watch the boy's movements almost hypnotized by them. He shook his head and moved quickly by. Despite watching him he did not realize that Trunks knew he had been there. He stopped as he looked into a room filled with sunlight. There he saw the dark haired girl brushing her locks softly. She turned slightly noticing his reflection in the mirror.  
  
  
  
"Hi Juu-kun. Would you like to come sit in here for a while?" Hotaru smiled as he stepped cautiously into the sunlit room. "Come sit here." She motioned patting the cushion beside her.  
  
  
  
Juunanagou curled up next to her on the small couch and lay his head in her lap. Hotaru stroked the top of his head with long fingernails. He sighed almost contentedly as her massaging fingers worked their way deep into his mind. He began to forget about the silent youth as he drifted into a calm sleep, or so he thought. He dreamed. He saw Hotaru standing beside the golden warrior almost frightened. Trunks he turned to her and kissed her before flying away. The dream moved to where Trunks was. Juunanagou gasped in his sleep as he saw Trunks fighting a raven-haired youth. The Raven boy let out a malicious chuckle before throwing a ki blast at Hotaru. Juunanagou saw himself try to jump in front of her but was held back by the raven boy.  
  
"Where are you going? We are the same being. If you look you can see that you killed her."  
  
  
  
"Liar! She cares for me I would never hurt her!" Juu shouted at his twin self.  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
The strange dark youth tossed Juu into the oncoming light of the blast. Just before the ki hit him he awoke with a start. Hotaru gasped in surprise at his sudden movement. Juu looked at his hands then at Hotaru. Just a nightmare. Hotaru felt his forehead and looked at him with sad pleading eyes as if silently asking him if he was alright.  
  
"He's trying to kill you. He said I killed you." He curled up and hugged her tightly not wanting to lose the feeling of her soft hug. Juu cried into her. "I don't want to lose you. I've just found you. You are the first to treat me so well."  
  
  
  
"You don't need to worry about that. You aren't going to lose me." She tilted his chin to her. "Now look at me. I will always be here to make sure that nothing happens. Besides." she started with a small giggle. "You can't kill a goddess." She embraced him compassionately. "Now dry those tears. No more of those are allowed on a sunny day like this." Hotaru looked at him. "How about helping me with some gardening? It's actually quite nice right now."  
  
  
  
Juu nodded as he stood with her. "But I don't know how to garden."  
  
Hotaru took his hand and led him outside. "Wait here." She walked away to a small-dilapidated table and picked up a few packets of seeds. "Here." She smiled coming back with the seeds. "You have to be gentle or you'll crush them." She said opening his hands and pouring some seeds into them.  
  
  
  
Juunanagou sat in the sun with her all day learning about the way she handled things with such ease. The sun started to dip below the horizon casting beautiful blues and pinks over the sky.  
  
"I suppose we should go in. I have to make dinner." Hotaru stood brushing the dirt from her clothes. "Come on."  
  
Juunanagou followed her into the house without a word. He gazed at her as she walked. She was very pretty. Long legs beautiful dark tresses and eyes like gems laced with full lashes. He guessed he could imagine her as a goddess. She had the appearance as one. He wondered what she was the goddess of.  
  
  
  
Soon the smell of vegetables and meat cooking filled the air. Juunanagou sat down at the table and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He observed Hotaru as she walked back and forth between the kitchen and dining area. Trunks walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his neck. He smiled, as he smelled the food. He was famished. He looked down at Juunanagou and the hair on the back of his neck bristled. He knew the way he looked at her. it had been the same gaze he had seen when they first woke his reborn form. Trunks didn't like that look. Not that he was jealous, but because the look even though coming from the eyes of a now innocent still had the dark lust that the cybernetic boy harbored before. It almost frightened trunks in a way. Hotaru interrupted his thoughts by bringing out a large pot of beef and broccoli. She smiled at him as she set the pot on the table. Juunanagou watched as Hotaru smiled at the lavender- haired boy. The flame of jealously seemed to show itself in his eyes. Trunks noticed this and frowned slightly. He worried that the evil self would try to push the innocence away. Juu studied him. Not even aware of the evil revealing itself in his wide cerulean eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright peeps first off Happy New Year! Oshogastu gozaimasu! And all that good stuff. Minerva has been working on this chapter for a long time trying to get it right. Anyhoo this is getting very complicated, but never fear I will make sure that the rest of the story is as good as the beginning. BWA HAA HAA HAA!!!!! Fanfics can't stump me! Oh thanx you guys for reviewing me regardless I will have new chapters, but I like your input and constructive criticism. Laters with another chappy. Zya NEE!! 


	10. Green Eyes Green Lies

Okay finally I'm back. I was having trouble logging in to fanfiction.net. Anyways I have more angst for you all. All of those wondering about one Trunks, he is a saiya-jin and is possessive over what is his. It's in the blood. (And he rightful won Hotaru's heart) Anyway if I say much more the plot will be spoiled so no more. Anyway on with the story. Oh yeah, citrus warning here.  
  
Part X  
  
Green eyes and green lies  
  
  
  
Hotaru sat quietly on Trunks' bed brushing her amethyst locks. The moon gleamed off of them as she swept them gracefully with the brush. Juunanagou watched her from the hall, secretly longing for the goddess that had treated him so wonderfully. He had déjà vu as he stood observing her form. Almost as if he had felt the feeling long locked away he stealthily walked towards her. Hotaru hummed a tune as she proceeded to put her hair into a messy chignon on top of her head. He tapped her shoulder slightly as he was within arm distance of her. Startled she turned around. A light fear washed into her eyes as she looked at him then quickly disappeared.  
  
"What is it Juu?" she questioned calmly despite the feelings of nervousness aroused inside her mind.  
  
As if in a trance he snapped out. He shook his head. "I can't remember." He shrugged. "I don't know what it was." He stepped back. "Goodnight Hotaru." He sighed as he walked back to the room he was currently occupying at the capsule corps. He shook his head to himself. "Why can't I think clearly?" He settled himself down on the soft bed as he stripped his clothes away. "It's like there's a block in my mind wanting me not to remember it."  
  
  
  
Trunks walked into the room he now shared with Hotaru. She was stretched out across his bed painting her toenails with some nail polish that had belonged to his mom. He smiled as he watched her. She had her face twisted in a cute little expression with her tongue sticking out. He chuckled to himself attracting her attention. Hotaru looked up with slight alarm, but then noticed who it was and smiled going back to the task at hand.  
  
  
  
"Hey 'taru-chan." Trunks whispered as he shed the sweaty work out clothes off. "I'll be in the shower should you need me."  
  
She smiled and nodded at him. "I'll just give a yell." Satisfied with her work she stretched her toes out to dry. She hummed the moon locket song as she waited. Her eyes closed in wonder as she remembered the good days of being the guardian to small lady. She didn't notice her lover come back into the room and was startled when he pounced on her from behind dragging her into a playful hug.  
  
"My Hotaru." He whispered sweetly into her ear. "All mine." He smiled against her neck and tickled her under her arms.  
  
Hotaru tried to pull away but found it difficult because a.) Trunks was much stronger than she and B.) She was laughing to hard from the sensitized nerves. Trunks rolled them over so he was lying partially on top of her. Hotaru smiled breathlessly and embraced him. Trunks held his goddess close to his body in desperation and sudden fear of losing her. Hotaru pulled back to look deep into his sapphire depths. All she found was love for her. His eyes danced with joy being in her presence. He leaned down and brushed a chaste kiss to her lips.  
  
  
  
"We'll always be together right?"  
  
  
  
"Of course. I'd have it no other way."  
  
  
  
Trunks rolled off of the one he loved and pulled the covers over them and switched the lights out. He tucked Hotaru close to his side wrapping a possessive arm about her tiny waist. He loved her so much he would not lose her to anyone. And he meant no one. He kissed her forehead as he was taken to the world of dreams.  
  
  
  
Juunanagou arose early the next morning to find neither Trunks nor Hotaru had arose from their peaceful slumber. He crept about downstairs and sat in front of a window letting the streaming light of the sun hit his face. He frowned when he realized that he could not completely feel its warmth. His programming had allowed him to feel what it should feel like but not completely experience it. All at once he understood that he was different from Hotaru and Trunks. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Why have they not told me?" he looked at the vague reflection in the window glass. "Why did they not tell me I was different? How come they lied to me? Surely they knew." He punched the glass making it break and releasing a small stream of blood to dribble down his fist.  
  
  
  
Trunks awoke with a start upon hearing the sound of shattering glass. He looked down at his beautiful sleeping Hotaru. The prince rose from the bed and left the confines of his room. Quietly he stalked down the staircase and gazed about the room cautious and observant. His eyes fell on the sight of the cybernetic boy sitting in front of the window talking to himself.  
  
"Juu what are you doing? Windows are not exactly the best things to punch."  
  
Juunanagou turned to face the source of the voice. His eyes narrowed as he shakily walked to the lavender haired youth. "Did you know?" his voice ragged desperately. "Did you know?"  
  
Trunks' brow furrowed in confusion. "Know what?" He spoke in a soft and confused tone. "What is wrong Juu?"  
  
  
  
"Did you know that I was different?" the boy clung to Trunks' arm like a leech. Urgently he prodded him with his eyes.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment how to reply to such a query. "We always sensed you were different, but never really knew what made you different." It was a truthful answer. He never did know why the androids were different. "What made you think about this now?" He looked down at the dark-haired one.  
  
  
  
"You never knew?" he questioned hope alighting in his eyes. "Does it matter to you if I am different?" He tugged at Trunks' arm again.  
  
"What you are doesn't matter to me." Trunks frowned slightly for once he actually felt sympathy for the boy. "What matters is what's on the inside."  
  
For that brief time he did not feel the approach of the green-eyed monster. He now understood why Hotaru spent so much time with this former killer. She was trying to erase the bad that had happened, trying to dissolve his sins. She understood more than anybody what is like to be different. He smiled slightly. Hotaru was always trying to heal people. Even now she was trying to find a way to cancel out all the malice in this god-forsaken place.  
  
  
  
Juunanagou had clung to his arm in need and now was hugging his side like a frightened child. His eyes were closed though in tranquility as if he had just had a nightmare chased away.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. Alas another close save form break down. Thanx to all of you who have stayed with me this long. Special thanks to seishi sairensuno. I'm glad that you like my story. Anyway I am sorry for not updating my web page and schoolwork has gotten in the way. I'm working on posting this on my page. If you feel the need to go to: www.angelfire.com/goth/sanctuaryinsanity I have not posted it all yet so some of the links are broken. Anyway if you want to talk to me my Aim is Pyrakat. Oh well enouff rambling. The next chapter is coming soon. Revelation. 


	11. Revelation

Back again with a new chapter. Same warnings.  
  
Revelation  
  
  
  
Juunanagou had become accustomed to living with the two purple-headed humans. He felt accepted by them. Trunks still had his reservations about the cybernetic boy, but trust comes hard to one who has been burned before. He watched carefully as the android helped Hotaru with the laundry. He carried the heavy basket for her and set it quietly on the dryer top. Hotaru turned and looked into the gravity room from the laundry room and waved at Trunks. He smiled and returned the gesture. Juunanagou simple acknowledged him with a simple respective nod, which trunks also returned. The saiya-jin prince went back to his training keeping a keen attention to what was going on. Other than hearing the clatter of the detergent lid nothing happened. He figured maybe he was being too paranoid. He sighed and relentlessly continued training.  
  
Hotaru smiled as she spun around in the freshly washed sheets lifting the corner to her nose to inhale deeply. She opened her eyes and noticed Juunanagou studying her deeply. She frowned slightly. "Why so pensive?" She dropped the bedding to attend to him.  
  
  
  
"You." He started. "You are." Juu narrowed his eyes at Hotaru. "You aren't real." He stiffened at what he had just said. "You have no life force."  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes. "Death doesn't have too live." She sighed "Death is always there regardless if it's alive or not." Juunanagou frowned at her response. "I told you I was a goddess. In my previous life I was Saturn the warrior of destruction. Here I am just death, but also rebirth."  
  
The dark-haired boy seemed to be weighing her answer in his head. "Death." The word struck him oddly. "Am I dead then too?" He looked at her with deep contemplative eyes.  
  
Hotaru paused. "No, but you aren't alive either."  
  
"So you knew?" he asked somewhat angrily. "You knew I was different. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because, what you are does not matter to me. How could it? I'm not even alive. I just exist. So we you see are the same." Hotaru turned her attention back to the abandoned sheet. "It's a revolution of worlds. I am passed from place to place when my time there expires." She stretched the garment across the mattress. "I want to just stay in one place."  
  
  
  
Juunanagou left her in her revelry. He crossed the house to his own room. He had to ponder these new facts. Slowly he had been piecing together what could have brought him here. He understood. A past life. He must've had one. It just had to be it. It explained why he couldn't remember things. It explained why he was different and it also explained why he felt déjà vu when he was around them.  
  
Scream my name!   
  
He face faulted. What was that? He tried to think of what he had just seen. Had he remembered something from his past life? He lie down on the floor and stared at the ceiling.  
  
You stupid boy scream for me like your mother did  
  
That face he recognized. The face that loomed over his entire being. He cried as he remembered the graphic nightmares that had happened when he was young. They flooded his mind. Then there was a blank spot. He couldn't remember past that. Nothing. Just her and him.  
  
His scream of torment ricocheted off the wall. Trunks and Hotaru both hurried to the source of the vocal eruption. Trunks cautiously stalked into the room and found the tormented boy curled up in a fetal position in the middle of the floor. He rocked himself back and forth retreating into a mental image he was trapped in.  
  
"Don't touch me.."his voice was soft and uncertain. "It hurts.. leave me alone.please stop hurting me." His whispers progressively got louder until he was almost screaming in pain at an unseen force. Trunks looked at Hotaru and silently questioned her. She shrugged in response.  
  
Scream   
  
"No."  
  
SCREAM  
  
"Stop."  
  
Louder  
  
"It hurts stop it!"  
  
SCREAM DAMN YOU  
  
"STOP IT!!"  
  
SCREAM  
  
"Leave me alone!!!"  
  
Trunks slapped the quivering boy hard across the cheek jarring him out of his memories. Juunanagou rubbed his wounded face. He looked up seeing the Boy and the Goddess worry written on their faces sitting on the ground next to him. The boy mumbled and apology for the slap.  
  
"Are you alright?" The goddess knelt over him rubbing his arm very matronly. He observed her. "We were worried about you.  
  
  
  
"I remembered my childhood. It was.." He stopped abruptly.  
  
  
  
"Abusive?" she questioned.  
  
"How did you know?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
Trunks fixed him with a threatening look. "Anyone could guess with you carrying on the way you were. Not many things can make a person recess that much. She was only guessing." His frown lightened.  
  
Hotaru stood. "Let me get you an ice pack for your cheek."  
  
Scream my name  
  
Juunanagou looked at the saiya-jin prince.  
  
He used to scream my name to  
  
"Juu." he let the name hang in the air.  
  
Something snapped. Juunanagou looked at Trunks again. The same feeling of déjà vu washed through him. He could envision this boy beneath him screaming painfully. His eyes glassed over for an instant remembering the sensation. Then it was gone. "What is it trunks?" he looked back over to him lust hidden in his eyes.  
  
Trunks felt the air in the room change. He could feel the lust in the cybernetic boy's voice. He could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Trunks did we ever."  
  
Trunks knew where this was going. He had figured something out. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I seem to recall, maybe I was dreaming, you surrounding me. Yelling my name as I pleasured you." Juunanagou's eyes were on him yet they didn't have the glow the killed side had. "Did we or was that just a very really stimulating dream?"  
  
  
  
"A long time ago. Before you disappeared before I found Hotaru and before you came back." Trunks stood and turned to the boy. "Things are different though. I am in love with her."  
  
Juu nodded and smiled. It was long ago. "I can recall snippets of it, I understand though. It was our instinct being alone and lonely."  
  
A/N: okay guys this is the turning point. Lots of things will happen from here. There will be more angst and yes more citrus and more Yaoi, but most of all More Hotaru and Trunks. Stay with me guys I'm trying to do too many things. I'll try to update quicker but if not just bear with me. Thanks for the advice and reviews. I'm always willing to receive constructive criticism not flames constructive criticism. Love you guys as much as I love writing this story. 


	12. If I think like that

All right finally just like you is back in progress. I've been doing stoopid AP homeworks. NE way like I said last chapter was the turning point. Now we reach a steep hill and the pull is greater.  
Just Like You  
  
Part XII  
  
If I think like that  
"So you didn't tell him the whole truth?" Hotaru watched her saiya- jin prince. "I think that was for the better for now At least." She sighed  
  
"Well what exactly was I supposed to tell him? Yeah you raped me not too long ago. He's healing from the mental killing phase. I'd rather have him like this than hurting others for his revenge." Trunks stated as he wrapped his arms around his dark-haired goddess.  
Hotaru sighed and leaned into his strong arms. She felt truly at ease when the saiya-jin prince held her like this. Her eyes slid closed in spite of herself. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.  
  
"Thank you Trunks for understanding."  
  
Trunks turned her to face him and kissed her soft feminine lips passionately. Since Juu had been there he'd been so wrapped up in worrying about her well-being he'd almost forgotten about her feelings. He urgently kissed her lips working his tongue between them. Hotaru smiled into his mouth and willingly submitted to the wonderful feeling. The clothing they were in was soon abandoned and orphaned to the floor. She shivered slightly crossing her arms in front of herself despite the fact he already knew what beauty her body held. He gazed at her. Trunks ran his hand up and down her back relaxing tensed muscles. She sighed and pressed herself closer to him.  
"Hotaru." He whispered, "I love you."  
He sighed and pressed her down on the small bed. She looked at him her eyes full of love for him and only him. He moved to kiss her lips passionately drinking of them like she was the life he needed. Hotaru was all the willing to give him this life. She responded to his kisses with fervor. He kneaded her muscles with strong hands as well as playing other similar tricks with them to her bosom. She smiled and gasped watching him through cat eyes. He loved the little kitty-like expressions she gave him during their lovemaking. It made him happy and love her even more than he thought possible. Hotaru gasped as she felt him against her. Trunks rocked her body close to his. She nodded at him allowing him entrance to her core again. He shifted slightly uniting their flesh.  
Juu could hear their passion for each other. He wondered why he was standing in the hall in front of the door. He couldn't remember clearly and it bothered him. He stepped quietly back toward his room. His mind kept replaying the odd image before his eyes. What had he thought of? The picture slowly became clearer as it repeated. He crumbled to the floor. Had he really done that? His vision showed him the horrendous actions he'd taken. He saw the lavender haired warrior writhing beneath him in pain as he took him with no consideration. He felt sick to his stomach.  
  
'So he knew the whole entire time? He was trying to keep such painful memories from coming back." Juu bowed his head in shame. His mind switched the nightmares of his father on auto play. "I did exactly what I said I wouldn't." He smiled softly to himself. "It doesn't seem to keep him from loving some one. Oh that I could feel that love." The raven-haired boy sighed and looked toward the sky. "Why did it have to be me? Why did she have to enchant me so?" The image of the amethyst haired goddess filled his eyes.  
  
Juunanagou could feel his doppelganger taking over his mind again. The side of him that had made him perfect yet so evil. For this time though he let his darker mind take over him. He felt so alone and maybe this perfection would keep him from feeling alone. In the past it had. It had kept away any stray emotions until she came along. She had the power to change everything. She had taken his perfect world and turned it asunder. SHE SHE SHE it was all about her. That beautiful goddess that even his darker half could not forget. Juunanagou thought he would make sure that Hotaru was still there for him. He had to have her. He would not lose her to this inferior being. He waited though. Tonight would be their last night together.  
Trunks smiled at his sleeping goddess. She seemed so content while she was asleep. He stroked her cheek lovingly. She sighed in her dreaming and turned on her side curling closer to trunks' warm body. The half-breed took the blanket and covered them up snuggling her to curve to his body. He closed his eyes and started to fall into a light dream, but it was not to come. A disturbing feeling entered his mind. He jolted up worried for the well being of his princess. Carefully he moved from the bed quietly as not to wake Hotaru. He dressed himself and moved from the room. Cautiously he stalked through the house shooting glances in every direction trying to lower the chance of a surprise attack.  
Juu slipped into the unguarded room and stalked toward the bed. He sighed contentedly as Hotaru's sweet face came into view peeking just above the bedding. His fingers gracefully danced over her face moving some offending pieces of hair away from her face.  
  
"Hotaru." he let her name roll fluidly off his tongue to hang in the air. She smiled in her sleep.  
  
Juunanagou almost decided to leave the sleeping beauty but alas wrapped the cover around her tightly and flew out the window with her petite body pressed close to his.  
  
Hotaru dreamed she was flying. The air whipped about her face in a fast and frenzied manner. It danced over her whimsically. She flew on the wings of the sky reveling in the feeling. Then she was rudely awakened by the chill of the morning air upon her body. She started seeing Juunanagou carrying her. A feeling of cold went through her being. Changed. Juunanagou set his endless crystal blues eyes on her half smiling. He tucked her closer to him smirking at her discomfort. She frowned but didn't struggle knowing what this persona was capable of.  
Trunks got a flash. He could feel Hotaru's ki moving. "No!" He ran outside searching for the ki wave. Fast. Moving back towards the place he had originally found her. He kicked off hoping he could catch her before any harm could come to her.  
  
Juunanagou landed on the ruins softly but still kept her close to his body. "You turned everything upside down." He whispered while nuzzling her neck with his nose. His actions almost seemed gentle. "I found you here. A beautiful gem among the rubble." He turned her face to look directly into his empty eyes. "Stay with me here." He whisked while touching his sharp nose to hers.  
  
Hotaru looked at him startled. The smirk he wore didn't help her already nervous state of mind. "I..can't ." she choked out.  
A/N: okay sorry such a short chapter but the turning point of the story. I've been incredibly busy but also have had a bad case of writer's block. Anyway thanx for the reviews and the whole hounding me to update. 


	13. Revolutions I

Alright! Next Chapter for Just like you. This has been on hiatus while I was doing an English report. Anyway last time the story twisted. Hotaru /Juu warning. This chapter has two parts.  
Just Like You  
  
Part XII  
  
Revolutions  
  
Part I  
  
Hotaru sat in the cool morning air at her captor's feet curling tighter in the blue sheets. She shivered as the chill ran it's icy fingers over her body. Her eyes drifted up to where Juu was scanning the horizon seemingly waiting for some one. The tall teenager stood so perfectly still as if he was the statue of a god. His gaze appeared to go on for an eternity. She studied him. Had she not been with Trunks, had she not know what he was capable of, had she not known what he did, she could've had feelings for him. In fact she did have feelings toward him just not the strong love and need she had toward the saiya-jin prince. Juunanagou was an enigma. Even before she had used the silence glaive on him she had sensed a great deal of sadness from him. To her it had almost felt like regret. The time he'd almost robbed her of her innocence he had told her she could be his innocence.  
"You're dying to know about me.." He drifted without even turning to acknowledge her presence at his feet. "You want to know why I act the way I do."  
Hotaru nodded slowly. Her curiosity was perked by the way his voice had sounded. Genuine empathy towards her captor shown in her eyes as she spoke. "I do. I want to understand everything about you. Obviously I can't though. I am just like you though." Hotaru looked at the ground quietly. "Juu.....You told me about yourself once. Before I used my scythe on you, I was informed of what you were like when younger. You told me what your father did."  
"I don't want your pity! I'd rather you ran that scythe through my heart." Juu cast an icy glare at her. "I act the way I do because I am perfection. I was given a chance to get rid of those disgraceful memories. I was given the ability to kill without remorse." He kneeled down to her level. "I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in the way of my plans." He snapped his hand out and caught her chin roughly. "Hotaru, you are indeed desirable. I could easily have my way like I did before." He smothered any response he might've received from her with a violent kiss. "It isn't as fun though if you don't struggle."  
His soft whisper sent a chill through her bones. Hotaru closed her eyes blotting out the mental image she got from the last time. "Juu, I want to save you." She bit her lips nervously. "I will give what I have left to heal you."  
At that moment Juunanagou had never seen Hotaru look that beautiful at any time. Her soft face was burdened with the saddest of expressions, lush dark lashes rested lightly on tear-stained cheeks. Her body was vulnerable, trying to hide within the depths of the cerulean sheets. Juu's eyes graciously held her. This was the true power of a goddess. At any given time she could appear more beautiful than the first star of heaven, and her heart could be more forgiving than the world. This was indeed a true goddess. Juunanagou would have cried had he the will or the ability to. Even though she was like him in the sense of being synthetic, she had the glow of the heavens upon her.  
"You can't save me. I was already offered my second chance, and my third. Leave it at that." His cold fingers brushed through her amethyst locks. "Hotaru don't get in my way. This will go my way." The cybernetic boy look almost regretful.  
In that instant that he touched her, she could feel it. Waves of pain hit her crashing over her like the Tsunami caused by the great she dragon Leviathan. That instant flow of feelings and emotions rolled into one crashed against her mind and rendered her helpless. Her hand clutched at her heart. Never had she felt the pain of one who wanted so badly to die. The searing was unbearable. It hurt so much for her to feel his desire for death. It felt like the brand of a hot iron melting through her core.  
"Why do you want to die?!" she yelled hoarsely. "Death offers you nothing in return. Ultimate solace. Believe me I know. I've never been alive." Her eyes filled with tears. "Once you die you can never come back because you have died in the presence of Saturn."  
"Hotaru, I am not needed here. I've destroyed and wrecked lives. The ones I loved could not even hold out against the insatiable lust for power. I need to die before the yearning gets worse." His lifeless eyes seemed to hold a spark of humanity. "Please don't get in my way. This is the only way a synthetic human can be free."  
Hotaru cast her eyes at the ground small crystalline tears falling freely from them like melting icicles. "You really believe that?" she whispered. "Do you really believe that death offers the only true freedom for beings like us?" Her soft purple gaze fixed on him. "You're wrong."  
"And you have something to live for." He tipped her chin up. "The world can keep turning without me. In fact it's probably better that way."  
For once a genuine smile crept across the teen's lips. In his hour of waiting for his demise he seemed truly happy. The responsibility he put on his shoulders now was to ensure his freedom and in some way hers too. He thought bad to the lavendar haired beauty he had ruined. Juu's thoughts went through every possible way to tell him he loved him so much that the obsession came from it, but he decided against it. Love was only to be told at the moment he would die and Hotaru whom he loved greatly for her beauty, for her forgiving spirit, and for being like him would be able to piece the life of the prince back together again. And so he waited. Eyes stretched up towards the sky waiting to see that beautiful face of his destroyer. His final flight. He waited.  
A/N: okay this is the first part of the finale. Sorry about it being short. Sorry seishi for taking forever to get it up. Anyway this is the beginning of the end. 


	14. Revolutions II

Hi people. This second part has been edited and edited and there are probably still lots of typos. Anyway sorry for the delay. Being offline for  
a while can throw things out of whack.  
  
Just Like You  
  
Part XIII  
  
Revolutions  
  
Part II  
  
So this was the finale. Eyes focused on the image growing larger as it flew toward the synthetic pair. Juunanagou's glassy irises took in the sight of the Saiya-jin prince. His ice blue reflected the horizon trying to etch every detail about his final moments into his memory. I'm sorry that you are you, his mind kept telling him. The thoughts of a better life trucked along the path of his brain keeping his thinking positive. He needed to fight. If not, the prince would not kill in cold blood. His eyes drifted back to the Saturnian princess beside him. Her wonderful appearance burned his eyes with tears of sorrow and joy. In the end he had lost, but damnit he would lose with closure. One final look at his goddess, and then he alighted to the sky to face his destiny head on.  
  
The saiya-jin prince came to a mid-air stop as he gazed upon the face of his lover's captor. The livid pools of blue stared at him lacking the same intensity of when they first fought. Juunanagou came close to the other fighter and gave him a menacing glare that was reserved only for him. This time though, this time when he received the expression that could freeze lava no feelings of trepidation rushed up his spine. His unfaltering fix cast the same look of intimidation right back at the cybernetic boy. His stature held all the determination to get his prize back. To rightfully win his princess.  
  
"This is it. No turning back now." Juu whispered to his opponent.  
  
"This is your turn to fall. You have crossed the line one too many times!" Trunks narrowed his eyes allowing them to flare a little jade to reinforce his threat. "You asked for the finale.... This is it."  
  
Juunanagou nodded his head in recognition to the unspoken challenge. He smiled as he watched the prince display his awesome raw power. He had seen it once before, this magnificent power. The savage dominance this ki held had erupted one other time. His master and lover was killed by his hands. That terrible wake ness topped off when all those hidden emotions crashed and exploded into white-hot rage that could melt the sun. The remains of decrepit buildings shattered into tiny shards no bigger than splinters. Small slivers flew past Juu's face cutting deeply into his cheek. Crimson streams rolled down like false tears leaving trails of scarlet on his pale complexion. He enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
"I'm yours for the taking."  
  
Trunks dashed at Juunanagou thoroughly offended by his statement. The two engaged in a battle for destiny. One would be the ultimate victor and the other, the new accopianant to the reaper. The two warriors danced the tango of war trading blows with each other. Each step was perfectly timed to counter act the others. Their battle waged far beyond any physical ability, now it was the battle for the heart. Trunks fought for all that he loved, for those that had passed, those that were killed by this forsaken future, and the one that meant more than all the stars in the heavens. His beautiful princess sparked his need to win. For her life, and her honor he would do anything. Juu fought for redemption. He had been given more chances than most to live his life right. As a child things were bad, but then he became perfect, perfect and flawed. There came that moment when everything went topsy-turvy. His whole world was flipped around when he had met her, a being like him. Then she cleansed him and gave him human breath when he should've died. Nobody had ever been given those chances. Juunanagou smiled as he landed a punch across Trunks' jaw. The saiya-jin prince faltered back but otherwise kept fighting. He was driven.  
  
Hotaru watched the scene before her eyes with horror. Petite hands clasped around a partially open mouth in shock. She wanted to scream out loud. This was so wrong, but she just couldn't scream. Her body refused to let her. It wasn't fair to her. She had found people that didn't discriminate against her, and who understood her and now one or both would possibly be wrenched away. She couldn't save anybody. Back karma followed her for being mistress nine. She had tried to save Juu. She even thought that it worked. Lies, everything she had hoped for and every person she tried to save died for her. Hotaru wanted to curl up in a corner. She felt so guilty for not being able to save him. Hotaru's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't contain her sorrow and it poured freely from her like wine from a cask. She could feel each punch they landed on each other like a hammer upon a nail Each hit hurt with even more excruciating pain than the previous.  
  
The sky contorted into a psychedelic war zone, as ki blasts were unleashed from both warriors. The beautiful energy streaked across the sky like shooting stars and then colliding and erupting into a fit of sparks. Trunks and Juu both easily avoided the blasts. They were just toying with each other. As much as he hated to admit it, Trunks loved to fight. He felt a surge when engaged in combat that was equal to intercourse, but in a different way. Trunks came at the cybernetic teen with the force of a meteorite. Juu smirked as he awaited the onslaught.  
  
"Stop toying with me and really fight." Juu pushed trunks back with a hearty kick to the ribs. "I'm waiting for you to fight me for real."  
  
"Shut up!" Trunks growled as his eyes flared to an even darker green. His eyes narrowed as he stared into the icy depths of his rival. "You shall pay for your sins."  
  
He drew his arms back and let out an earth-shattering roar as his body maxed out. Energy flared around him as light flooded the sky and in an instant his body was filled with unreleased ki.  
  
Hotaru gasped. She knew what was coming. "NO!!!!!!!" she screamed just as the impulse was released.  
  
A/N: All right now that I actually have a connection again and no more school to worry about this fic will be done soon. Thanks for being patient. And a special thank you to Seishi! You've been uber excellent. Thanks for your support. 


	15. Final Dance

Ah and finally the last chapter of this fic. I've been working really hard  
on it and have enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all the reviewers who were there and thanks to Seishi for sticking with me. I hope that you guys enjoy  
the final chapter to this fic. Anyway this is for all those who have  
enjoyed this fic. I actually cried while I was writing it.  
  
Just Like You  
  
Part XIV  
  
Final Dance  
  
Hotaru's eyes flooded with tears as she screamed for trunks to stop. She did not want this to happen. Her raw emotions erupted into the power of Saturn and there in a flash of light she was standing in her fuku with the silence glaive in hand. She raised the glaive to the sky and let it dance between her fingers as it charged the power for something she had not done in a long time.  
  
"Burning attack!"  
  
A surge of power rushed forth through Trunks' body as he forced the ki at Juu. The raven-haired boy floated weightlessly through the air awaiting the attack that would put him at ease. His eyes closed in contentment and all he could hear was the pure rush of energy. The blast never landed though.  
  
"Silence wall!"  
  
Electricity crackled as the shield absorbed the brunt of the blast then faded. Juu's eyes snapped open. He was supposed to die by the beautiful blast, but she, she had saved him again. Even after all that he had done, she had wanted him to live. His eyes narrowed. One person had never shown him such compassion. He wouldn't allow himself to corrupt such a wonderful gift.  
  
"Let me die! Damnit Hotaru! Let me die! I deserve to die!" He snapped at her. "I told you not to get in the way." He fired a small blast at her, more to startle her than do any damage.  
  
The blast was deflected by a very angry saiya-jin. Hotaru looked up at the form standing before her. He was shimmering like an angel, just like the first time she'd met him. She knew he'd kill Juunanagou, but she didn't want it to happen. She wanted to be able to save some one. She cried. Trunks turned and knelt in front of his princess. His eyes softened and she could see the crystal blue coming back.  
  
"He wants you to kill him. Trunks he wants to die! It hurts so terribly when somebody desires death so strongly." She looked into the eyes of her prince and clung to his arm pleadingly. "Please forgive him. Don't kill him out of rage or hatred." She closed her eyes. "I know that he desires peace."  
  
"Hotaru, I can only give him what he desires. I will not allow him to live beyond what he wants." He gently took her hand. "Hotaru.." He stood and turned back to his waiting opponent.  
  
"You really are going to do it then. You are going to snuff his life out and never give it a second thought." Her eyes lowered to the ground. "Please Trunks, think about what you are doing."  
  
Her pleas fell upon deaf ears as he alighted to the sky. Juunanagou stood on invisible ground calmly waiting for the battle to resume. Trunks regarded him with cool eyes as if daring him to attack. Juu smirked and kept his composure.  
  
"I'm tired of playing. You know what I want. I can see it in your eyes." He came closer to Trunks, "you want it too." He smirked. "You love to fight. You want to kill, but stupid morals get in the way. You want to punish me for fucking your lover senseless and killing him and then for making you feel the same pleasure. You want to get revenge for me defiling your precious princess." Juu's face was dangerously close and his voice threatening. Trunks could see the pleading in his eyes. The ice blue that never expressed a thing were now showing pure need. It was pitiful. Those emotionless eyes, they were awaiting the final blow, assured that it was exactly what he desired. Trunks closed his eyes.  
  
"Juu.." so much emotion was held in that one word. His fist surged forth and went right through the dark-haired teen's heart. "All that you want." A single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
Juunanagou's body relaxed and slumped forward against Trunks. A pained chuckle could be heard from beneath his dark bangs. Trunks just simply held the body there in place. From below he could hear Hotaru's weeping. He closed his eyes in pain. It hurt him more than anybody knew. He felt Juu moving against him.  
  
"Thank you. I love you." He whispered before turning to look into Trunks' eyes. "Tell her that I love her too, and that I'm sorry." With his last ounce of strength he leaned forward and kissed Trunks lightly. "I'll tell Gohan you miss him." His eyes twinkled mischievously before they fell closed forever.  
  
Trunks solemnly sunk down to the crumbled Earth in front of Hotaru. His eyes fixed on her pitiful form. Quietly he set Juu down.  
  
"Why did you kill him? There had to have been another way!" She wept violently "No one deserves that kind of life. No one deserves to be treated the way he was and then blamed because he knew nothing but hatred and lust."  
  
Trunks tipped her face up to look deep into his sad eyes. "Would you have let him live to face that kind of misery? Would you force him to live knowing that he would sooner or later become part of that pain?" Trunks smiled at her. "When I looked into his eyes I knew that this was the only way. He knew it and you know it too. It's just hard to accept." He wiped a stray tear away. "Hotaru, Juu said he loves you and that he's sorry."  
  
Hotaru lowered her head and leaned against Trunks afraid that she would break down into copious amounts of tears again. His arms encircled her body keeping her at ease within his warm embrace. She closed her eyes and completely let her thinking shut down. She knew that this was the only way. Juu wanted to die to protect the both of them. She understood why. Trunks already knew this. He must've know right when the first punch was thrown commencing their last dance. Warm tears ran down her cheeks. The pain of his death was no longer on her spirit. She could feel his release, his freedom, and the soul he received from such a trial. She smiled. Juu was at peace.  
  
The pair stood and paid their respects to the cybernetic-no human boy. Trunks' last respect and final absolve was to properly bury the boy. He sighed as he gave one last look to the makeshift grave.  
  
"You are forgiven."  
  
Hotaru took her prince's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled at her love erupting in every aspect of his smile for her. She felt release on her own soul as Trunks' lips met hers in a love filled kiss. She was sad, but her soul was at ease. She'd never forget him. He was just like her. She felt now that she was sharing both of their love for the saiya-jin prince with that kiss, and her heart rejoiced.  
  
~fin 


End file.
